Connie's Doubts/Disturbance in The Force
Here is how it all begins in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Hit Entertainment Logo, Hasbro Studios logo, 20th Century Fox logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, MGM logo, New Line Cinema logo, Hub Network logo, Paramount Pictures logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Universal Pictures logo, Amblin Entertainment logo, Legendary Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animation logo, and Britt Allcroft logo) One fine day in Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Connie were paying the Royal Family a visit. Princess Yuna: Hello, Everypony! Connie: Hi, Everyone! Princess Luna: Yuna, Sweetheart! (as she and Hiro hugged their daughter) Hiro: We've missed you so much! Princess Solarna: How'd you been, Baby sister? Princess Yuna: Nothing much, Solarna. Green Bills: Hello, Con-Con. Novel: Good to see you, Sweetie. Connie: You too, Mom, Daddy. Later, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about the ways of the Jedi. Princess Yuna: What do you make of the Jedi way, Mama? Princess Luna: Well, Yuna, I have to say that there was once a tradition of a beginner's young age before it was broken. But as Yuna was studying, Connie was feeling left out. Novel: Sweetie? Is something wrong? Connie: It's nothing, Mom. I've just been thinking about how I'm still a Padawan. Novel: Connie, Sweetheart, You have nothing to be ashamed of. As long as you do your best, Everything will turn out just fine. Connie: I know. But I can't help thinking about it. Soon Connie is talking to Firestorm. Firestorm: (leans against Connie) Connie: It's not that I don't appreciate this, But I don't wanna be just a Padawan anymore. Later that day, Connie spoke with Yuna and Ahsoka Tano. Connie: Yuna, Ahsoka, Can I talk to you for a minute? Ahsoka Tano: Of course, Connie. Princess Yuna: What's up? Connie: I've been thinking about my time being a Jedi Knight, How soon do you think I'd get there? Ahsoka Tano: Your time will come soon, Connie. You must keep your hope up Princess Yuna: As long as you train hard for every mission, You'll be a Jedi Knight soon. Connie: You two really think so? Princess Yuna: We know so, You just have to believe in your own potential. Connie: Well that's true, But.... (music starts) Connie: :It isn't that I'm ungrateful :For all the things that I've earned, :For all the journeys I have taken, :All the lessons that I have learned :But I wonder where I'm going now, :What my role is meant to be :I don't know how to travel :To a future that I can't see :I have my Padawan braid, wield a Lightsaber :I'm a Padawan Leaner, this is true :But it's still unclear to me :Just what I'm meant to do :I'm wanna have a purpose :Wanna do all that I can :I wanna make a contribution :I want to be a part of the plan Ahsoka Tano: :Your destiny's uncertain :And that's sometimes hard to take :But it will become much clearer :With every new choice you make Princess Yuna: :Patience is never easy :I understand wanting more :Patience is never easy :I understand wanting more Ahsoka Tano: :But you stand here for a reason :You're gifted and you are strong :That braid is in your hair because :You belong Ahsoka and Yuna: :Know that your time is coming soon :As the sun rises, so does the moon :As love finds a place in every heart :You are a Padawan; you'll play your part Princess Yuna: :We understand you wanting more :A chance to shine, a chance to soar Ahsoka Tano: :Soon will come the day it turns around Ahsoka and Yuna: :Know that your time is coming soon :As the sun rises, so does the moon :As love finds a place in every heart :You are a Padawan; you'll play your part Ahsoka Tano: :You are a Padawan; you'll play your part Connie: I hope so. Later that night, The Princesses feel a very strong disturbance in the Force. C-3PO: Is something wrong, Princess Solarna? Princess Solarna: I've sense a strong disturbance in the force. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: So have I. Twilight Sparkle: I've got a bad feeling about this. R2-D2: (beeps and whistles) Sunset Shimmer: We don't know yet, R2. But we'll keep our eyes open. Then, BB-8 came to see them. BB-8: (beeps) Princess Solarna: We know, BB-8. We can since it. Princess Sharon: Chopper, Go get my mother and aunt right away. Chopper: (beeps affirmatively and took off) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Opening Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225